In Search of the Heart
by Raiba
Summary: Ulquiorra dies, yet when he enters the cycle of reincarnation his soul gets spit out into a newborn Harry Potter. Watch as Harry, alongside Ulquiorra, discover what it means to have a heart and find love. This fanfiction will cover years 1-7. The pairing will be decided at a later date.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Thank you, Raiba.**

"I see." 'What is it?' 'If I tear open your chest, will I see it inside? Will I see it in there, if I smash open your skull?' "You damn humans speak so easily of t.' 'Almost as if…I see…Yes, this…this thing in my hand…is the heart?'

Harry Potter a young boy of seven years of age, who looked only to be only five, opened his vibrant emerald eyes and searched through the encompassing blackness. His frail body, in appearance, sat straight up in posture befitting a prince. Running a hand through his silky midnight hair, he reached upon a shelf to grab glasses that seemingly did more harm than good for his eyesight. Scooting closer to the edge of his so called mattress he awaited the inevitable screech of his aunt.

"FREAK, wake up!" the shrill voice of Petunia rang through the door.

 _"_ _CLICK"_ the sound of the door latch being released told Harry that it was time to prepare food for his relatives. Opening of the door Harry crawls out of what one would hardly call a broom cupboard. A white door stood between Harry and the kitchen. Sighing he opens the door and walks into the kitchen to prepare the 'family' meal. Harry spots his overweight and spoiled cousin hanging off of his uncle who could only be described as an overweight walrus, while a tall and gangly woman, Petunia, looks at Harry.

"You, freak, hurry up and cook. We haven't all day." She points toward the stove.

"Yes aunt Petunia." Harry replies bitterly whilst thinking 'Have your fat lazy husband do it.' Harry, as quickly as physics would allow, makes a full English breakfast; eggs, toast, sausage, biscuits and gravy. As he brought the food to his table the walrus man looks up from his Monday paper.

"Freak, you have ten minutes to get cleaned up. You will be downstairs in that time or you will not go to school and have no food for the day. If you are even a second late you will have triple the chores for the day and then beat. Do you UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes sir, uncle Vernon." Harry said dejectedly knowing no matter what he does, fault will be found. His fate sealed with a punch to the back from his spoiled cousin, Dudley. Standing up from the floor that he just fell to he looks cautiously at his relatives.

"GET OUT, NOW!" yelled Petunia.

Harry ran as swiftly as he could upstairs to get cleaned up, it was a fast ice shower, yet he was not fast enough. He made it downstairs one minute late. Picked up from behind he was forcefully shoved into the broom cupboard and punched in the gut.

"I SAID TEN MINUTES, NOT ELEVEN!" Vernon slammed the door shut and latched it into place. "FREAK, YOU WILL BE LET OUT TO DO ALL OF YOUR CHORES AND ANYTHING ELSE I OR PETUNIA WANT."

Harry curled up into a ball. Wishing the pain away, he felt it dull and eventually fade. Waiting for what felt like an eternity, but was only thirty minutes, for his door to open. For the first time in a long time he cried out, silently, to anyone whom would listen. Harry only felt empty, hollow, as he realized no one would come. For thirty minutes he sobbed.

Suddenly his door opened and Harry was pulled out of the cupboard and forcibly thrown onto the front yard, by his uncle who then promptly walked inside to bring his 'angel' to school.

"You, Boy, will stay outside until both the front and back lot have had all bushes trimmed, dead roses and weeds pulled, live roses pruned, and the grass cut perfectly. If I find you missed even a single blade of grass uncut you will be punished." Petunia did not leave Harry any time to respond as she closed him off from the house.

Harry sighed. 'Well I had better start.'

Two hours past and Harry has just begun pruning the roses. "Ouch!" Harry exclaimed as he cut himself rather deep with the plant shears. Watching as the jagged cut quickly mended itself into fresh unblemished skin, Harry starts to wish he had gloves to wear. As he wants gloves he starts to think that his hands should be harder instead. Losing the train of thought he returns to the pruning of the rose bushes. As another hour passes Harry finishes the garden and starts to cut the lawns, front and back.

"FREAK, GET IN THIS HOUSE! RIGHT NOW!" The overly high pitched voice of his Aunt screeches.

'I wonder what this is about, have I not been punished enough for one day?' Harry begins his trek into the house where he sees his aunt looking livid. 'What am I getting blamed for today, I wonder?'

"Boy, what is this?" Petunia whipped her arm around to point at four shattered, fine china, plates on the floor.

'I wish I could argue I did not do it. Sadly it would be pointless and the punishment worse.' Harry looked at the plates. "I don't know, Aunt Petunia."

 _"_ _SLAP"_ Harry fell to the floor with a bold, bright red, handprint across his face. "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME, FREAK! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, USELESS, WORTHLESS PILE OF FLESH" As she screamed she beat Harry into the ground, breaking three ribs, his jaw, and his wrist. "YOU ARE LUCKY WE ARE AS GOOD TO YOU AS WE ARE, HOW DARE YOU BREAK THOSE PLATES, YOU WOULD BE GRATEFUL TO LIVE UNDER THIS ROOF!" Petunia lifted the beaten and small boy up and shoved him into the broom cupboard.

Harry's last thoughts before losing consciousness 'Despair, Anger, Pain' and then felt nothing…He felt hollow 'emptiness.'

Harry sat straight up. His Emerald eyes not obscured by glasses. Upon standing he observes that he is atop a dome like roof, near the four cardinal directions of the dome rise four pillars overlooking an endless sea of bleached sand.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Harry's mind wondered far too swiftly to form any coherent thought.

Suddenly a voice from nowhere startles Harry. **_"_** ** _Welcome, I was not expecting you for some time, however I guess it can't be helped. You are here now."_**

Harry looking around, "Who are you? Where are you?"

The voice calls out again, **_"_** ** _Turn around."_**

Harry turns around and is shocked to see that from the center of the dome raises a lithe, muscular young man, no more than 169 cm tall. Piercing green eyes stared intelligently at Harry. _**"**_ _ **My name is Ulquiorra Cifer."**_

 **Welcome to the first Chapter of 'In Search of the Heart.' I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and leave suggestions, if you have any, if not please tell me what you liked and or did not like about this start. Thank you and have a wonderful day or night.**

 **Raiba**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter of 'In Search of the Heart'**

 **.I hope you enjoy, please read and review.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach.**

 **Raiba**

 _"_ _KNOCK""KNOCK"_ the sound of knuckles reaping against a black door echoed throughout a sizable room of white and green.

"Fre…Ha…Harry, we are leaving for the zoo. Don't do anything freakish. Just…stay in your room." The baritone voice of Vernon rang through the room.

Eyes of a dull electric emerald opened slowly, almost lazily, and drifted towards the door. "Yes uncle," came the quick emotionless, yet sharp, reply of Harry Potter. Is eyes from the door Harry viewed the room he had come to call home, his solitude, and remembered passively how he gained his peace.

Seven hours after the attack on Harry Potter, the Dursley Family sat at the kitchen table enjoying the peace of a near dead freak lying within the broom cupboard. Suddenly a dense oppressive force rained down upon the family bring them to their hands and knees.. Unadulterated fear spread through the sniveling dogs as heavy black rain fell within the house, however not making a single object wet. True despair coursed through them as they screamed in fright as the door exploded into indiscernible fragments of wood and paint. For within the doorframe stood Harry Potter proud and uninjured, his mangled and broken body healed. His eyes held a fiery rage, no longer where his eyes human. The sclera no longer white but a dead forest green, his irises turned from a warm emerald to an electric jade, and his pupils no longer round but instead thin vertical slits. His face shows no emotion as he stares keenly at the jackals sniveling on the kitchen floor.

 **"** **Do you feel it? The overwhelming sense of despair, at the fact you could die right here and now. Does it scare you?"** these words cut across the Dursleys sharply. Harry's voice also had changed. No longer was it that of an abused, week, frightened seven year old but that of an experienced, cold, veteran of war, far older than that of any in the room.

Vernon against all common sense looked up defiantly, "You….you don't sca..scare me…fr..freak." Cold rage filled eyes turned to him. Vernon without warning slammed into the ground.

 **"** **Silence,"** Harry walked towards Vernon and kicked him across the room into a wall. **"** **I did not say you could speak, Trash."**

"Wha…What d…do you wan..want?" the voice came from that of Petunia. Harry turned his eyes towards her and narrowed his vision to her. At this petunia shivered in fear.

Replying without a second thought, **"** **I am going to let you live, as Trash such as yourselves are not worthy enough for my attention. I want you to leave me Dudley's first bedroom and leave me to myself without unnecessary interruption…If not,"** Harry made the heavy black rain far more dense and overwhelming causing the Dursleys to whimper in fear, pain and despair, **"** **I will not be so merciful next time."** Just as quickly as the rain appeared it dissipated, without a trace. Allowing the whining dogs a his feet to crawl away and lick their wounds.

 **"** **Do you understand?"** Harry asked rhetorically. However he heard the whimpering and broken replies of, "Yes Harry."

With that Harry dismissed them, **"** **Get out of my sight, Trash. The smell of your son's defecations is putrid and foul. Leave, now."** He did not stand long enough to see the Dursleys cower in fear as they left the house altogether for the night.

 **'** **Now that this situation is handled I will deal with the accommodations.'** Beginning a steady trek to Dudley's first bedroom, which just so happens to be that master room, he finds himself inside a room that makes a hurricane wreckage path look pristine in condition., **'** **No this will never do. This room is not fit for even the lowest of hollow.'** Harry waves his hand lazily over the room which is then engulfed by green and black flames. Dying out the flames extinguish leaving, not ash in the wind, an immaculate Spartan like room with a desk, dresser, and simple bed. The wall are colored in snow and forest, no longer are they puce.

 **'** **Perfect. Well it is time for me to relinquish control.'** Harry's eyes returned to their natural state, a dull electric emerald, before he passed out on top of the bed.

 _"_ _TAP…TAP" "TAP…TAP"_ Harry turned his head to the window and looked upon a small brown colored barn owl pecking at his windowsill. Sitting up he unlatches the window and opens it, hoping to frighten the owl away. However the owl hopped into the air and flew over to his desk before promptly landing on said object. When the bird landed he held out his talon presenting a letter to Harry.

'Um…what should I do….it would seem to be a letter for me. Ulquiorra, do you think I should take the letter?' Harry pondered his options while waiting for Ulquiorra to speak.

 **"** **I think you should take the letter. Did you notice the overly specific mailing address?"** Ulquiorra pointed out.

Harry looked at the owl and made his way over to his desk to untie the poor bird's burdened leg. After removing the parchment Harry first noticed the Address:

 ** _Harry Potter_**

 ** _Number 4, Privet Drive_**

 ** _The Largest Beedrom_**

Then Harry looked at the backside and saw an intricate wax seal of a lion, snake, raven, and badger all posing behind an H. 'Interesting.' Harry thought to himself.

 **"** **Well are you going to open it? I for one am rather curious."** Ulquiorra asked in his unemotional and stoic way.

'Yes, yes.' Harry split open the wax seal and unfolded the fresh parchment. His eyes widening is the only emotional response shown upon the icy demeanor of his face, for the words truly interested and shocked him:

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

 ** _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

 ** _Dear Mr. Potter,_**

 ** _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

 ** _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._**

 ** _Yours sincerely,_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Deputy Headmistress_**

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

 ** _UNIFORM_**

 ** _First Year Students will require:_**

 ** _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_**

 ** _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_**

 ** _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**

 ** _One winter cloak(black, with silver fastenings)_**

 ** _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._**

 ** _COURSE BOOKS_**

 ** _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

 ** _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_**

 **** ** _by Miranda Goshawk_**

 ** _A History of Magic_**

 **** ** _By Bathilda Bagshot_**

 ** _Magical Theory_**

 **** ** _By Adalbert Waffling_**

 ** _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_**

 **** ** _By Emeric Switch_**

 ** _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_**

 **** ** _By Phyllida Spore_**

 ** _Magical Drafts and Potions_**

 **** ** _By Arsenius Jigger_**

 ** _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_**

 **** ** _By Newt Scamander_**

 ** _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_**

 **** ** _By Quentin Trimble_**

 ** _OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

 ** _1 wand_**

 ** _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_**

 ** _1 set glass or crystal phials_**

 ** _1 telescope_**

 ** _1 set brass scales_**

 ** _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._**

 ** _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_**

 ** _Yours sincerely,_**

 ** _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_**

 ** _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_**

'Well, that is rather unexpected.' Harry thought to himself as he returned his cold façade to normal. 'Although, I should hardly be surprised with all you have told me about the Quincy, and their manipulation of reishi.'

Ulquiorra thought for a moment before responding, **"** **Understandable, as I do not believe that the Soul Society knows of this sect of reishi manipulators. I do however believe you should go and attend this Hogwarts. It could prove beneficial and it would allow you to travel more freely away from here."**

'So should I respond by sending an acceptance letter?' Harry quizzically asked.

 **"** **I would assume as much, send it back with the owl."** Ulquiorra responded sharply.

Harry began the writing of a quick acceptance:

 ** _To Minerva McGonagall,_**

 ** _I harry potter readily accept this invitation to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

 ** _Harry Potter_**

'Hang on, one problem. How do I get to a place where they would sell all that I need?' Harry thought worriedly. However he calmed his mind and thought. 'Wait; if there is a community of reiatsu users I could be able to find them rather easy. If they are large enough that is.'

 **"** **Very good, now use Pesquisa to sense the surrounding areas for a high concentration of reiryoku."** This was Ulquiorra's response to Harry's reasoning. **"** **Remember, dull all senses, stretch out with your reiatsu and find the most potent source of reiryoku. That will most likely be what you are looking for."**

'Thanks'. Harry climbs onto his bed and sits in the lotus meditation position, shuts his eyes, and reaches out. Slowly he finds a source of concentrated reiryoku and his eyes snap open. 'It's in London.'

 **"** **Good now that we have the location, we can travel there. But first, we need to send off the letter."** Ulquiorra spoke adamantly.

'Right, I forgot about the bird.' Harry folds up his letter of resonance and writes upon it:

 ** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

He ties the letter onto the happily offered talon of the Barn Owl before watching as it flies off into the sky. Quickly descending the stairs Harry reaches the front door, he opens and steps onto the porch. Ulquiorra starts to speak. **"** **Now let us make the trip to London, now might be a good time to test your progress with Sonido."** Hearing this caused Harry's eyes to set in a look of fierce determination. **"** **Make it to the Source of the reiryoku output within four steps and you will have passed."** Ulquiorra set his mark.

"I will do it in two." Harry spoke just loudly enough to hear himself, accepting the test ne challenge. His determination showed bright within his swirling emerald eyes.

 _"_ _BOOM"_

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you find anything wrong, be it grammar or lore, please inform me so I can correct it or give an explanation of why it is as it is. If you have any suggestions you know where to find me.**

 **Please review.**

 **Raiba**


	3. In Search of the Heart ch 3

**Hello again, Raiba here. I'm so sorry for not updating. But as some things remain, School, a job, and the need for a new laptop seem to come in the way of writing. Please I hope you read this and enjoy the chapter. Please read and review**

 **As always thanks**

 **-Raiba**

" _BOOM",_ the resounding crack of the sound barrier shattering faded as quickly as it came.

'Blast! I'm sorry; it seems I made it here within three steps not two.' Harry says as he observes where his sonido has taken him. 'The Leakey Cauldron, humph, looks terribly unfit for our standards.'

 **"I am inclined to agree with you Harry, this place, however it may appear seems to keep a barrier erect between the spiritually aware and those who are not. It is holding back an immense amount of Reiatsu. If you must interact with the trash, use the name Hadrian Cifer."**

'Yes Ulquiorra.' The raven haired child walked into the dank pub observing the many inhabitants within. Seeing a dozen people inside, many of them are eating, smoking, or drinking; Harry walks towards the bar.

The barkeep; who in appearance was not appealing as his back stayed perpetually hunched, his head balding, and his teeth rotting; stood with a grimy glass mug in his hand while trying to clean it with an equally disgusting rag. Placing the mug on the bar, the man looks over Harry. "Good day, lad." The barkeeper paused for a moment, his pale visage turning a shade whiter, looking as if he has seen a ghost. "I don't serve drinks to anyone under seventeen, if that's what you're looking for. If not, 'ow can I 'elp ye? Name's Tom, by the way, you're not in any way related to a James Potter 're ye?"

Harry looked studiously at Tom before answering, "I need to get through the barrier." Hesitantly he added, "Will you tell me how?"

"Certainly lad, all ye need to do is walk out the back door ther , and tap the brick that is three bricks above and two across to the right of the center bin. "'Owever lad, it might just be easier to take someone 'ith ye." Tom said this expecting Harry to heed this advice.

"Thank you, but it will not be necessary, I can handle myself." Harry said this and before Tom could say anything Harry added coldly, "No, my parents are dead." And with the grace of an aristocrat he walked to the back door. Opening it Harry sees a bricked off enclosure for the trash bins. 'Filthy, this is absolutely repulsive.'

 **"Harry, with personal disgust behind, do you see the point at which the barrier comes into contact with the wall."**

'Yes I do see it.' Flicking his hand Harry released a controlled burst of Reiatsu that simultaneously cleared away the trash bins and hit the point of contact which opened the doorway into the magical ally. The wall of bricks started to spin as it revealed a cobblestone archway. Under this archway lays a sign. 'Diagon Ally…really these backwards people named a hidden magical ally diagonally.'

 **"Well I never thought the trash of a community could create such an awful excuse of a name." Ulquiorra sweatdropped as he read the plaque. "Harry our ideals of these people cannot get much lower, before they do let us find a bank. That man seems to think you might be related to this James character. You both share a last name, perhaps you have more than those Dursley-scum left you to believe."**

'Yes Ulquiorra, you are right. Perhaps that white marble building can give me information.' Harry stated this as he felt a large number of people congregated within the building. Moving coyly through the crowds he observed many a person, wearing robes of a plethora of imaginative color palates, bustling about achieving many acts that modern science could never hope to explain; giant blocks of wood and stone being pushed within small bags, floating treats of sugar, fantastical animals being handled by novices, and even a man place a gold wrapped parcel into a messenger bag. The curious thing however that Harry observed was that the gold wrapped parcel was seemingly to large for the bag, almost twice the size, but the bag's opening seemed to expand to the dimensions of the parcel, before it shrunk to a size no larger than a standard bifold wallet. Even more curious to Harry was that the man in the large trench coat, one that was not of the wizarding robes but that of the muggle Royal Air Force, sat the wallet sized bag on a nearby table, stood up, and walked away. In the crowd of people none seemed to have seen the man or the bag that was left behind. Harry without any formal consent swiftly moves toward the table where he deftly picks up the bag. As he does he feels a connection form between him and the bag, his Reiryoku as the sturdy tether, he pays it no heed as he continues to walk; his destination the grand marble building.

 **"Harry this bag you picked up, irresponsibly I might add, has formed an interesting connection with your Reiryoku. I will reprimand you later for this foolish action. However we have far more important areas to attend."**

As Harry approached the grandiose building he came steadily to a halt as he read the motto engraved upon bronze doors: Fortius quo Fidelis. **"Strength in Honor, Faith, or perhaps most important Loyalty; this is a wise motto, these beings may be worthy of respect."** Ulquiorra stated as he observed in engraving. **"Continue on inside Harry."** Harry listened to Ulquiorra and opened the doors. Steeping foot within the marble halls he approaches a second set of doors, this time silver. Upon these doors, a plaque reads:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn,_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there._

 **"Harry heed this as a warning, not even I know what lies beyond this door. I will aid you but this seems an experience we will learn together. These creatures you shall meet are not human but warriors. The way their words are stated show great honor and their trust must be earned, tread respectfully. However you should respect the ones you meet you are not to show any emotion. Respect should go both ways for if you start the path of respect early trust shall be gained as reward in your life. As you can well sense the wizarding-trash remains here as well. Do try to avoid an incident."** Ulquiorra spoke with wisdom that many would never receive. Harry steeled himself as he opened the doors. The first object of note was the semi circular room filled with pedestals, above the main pedestal in gold lettering proudly displayed the name of the bank: Gringotts. Walking with a cool collected grace Harry strut his way towards a nearly empty teller. In front of him stood an older man with long blonde hair, wearing robes of finery, with a walking cane in his left hand. To his right a young boy, similar in age to Harry himself, with gelled back blonde hair, seemingly jittering in place.

"But father why can't these creatures, these goblins, give us our money now. Why must we take this insufferable cart?" The blonde boy spoke with an unearned pompous arrogance that screamed spoiled.

'Well now at least I know the name of the creatures that control our economy.' Harry thought. 'That boy is almost as bad as that scum Dudley.'

The element blonde man spoke. "Hush now Draco, we have only to deal with these creatures a little longer. If you are good and sit proper through the cart ride I may have your mother get you a new broom."

 **"Harry, look at the goblin. Do you see the slight downward curve of his lips, the twitch in his eye? He has been offended many times within this conversation. These trash in front of us know not of respect. They are dust beneath your feet Harry if you so choose. Keep in mind that the goblins are warriors who control the money. Be civil, truthful, and respectful."**

"Goblin Gripclaw shall take you to your vault." The goblin said with a sneer. "Good day."

With a sarcastic bow and silver tipped tongue the blonde man replied, "Thank you Master Goblin, Nagnok." With his piece said he and the boy passed through a door, perhaps to the vaults.

"Young wizard, you next," Nagnok called to the ravenette.

With a polite and curt bow, Harry approached with a tentative caution. With no hint of arrogance and filled with as much respect as possible Harry started off, "Master Goblin Nagnok, it is a pleasure to speak with you today. May I inquire as to a possible relations test?"

The goblin could not have been more surprised if you slapped him with a living codfish. A human wizard showing proper respect; it was unheard of. The goblin's wide eyes narrowed and a cruel smirk appeared upon his face. "What is your name, wizard?"

 **"Harry tell the truth."**

"My name, Master Nagnok, is Harry James Potter. I wish to know if I am of any relation to a James Potter." Harry continued in his standard of monotone but kept the respect present in his voice.

"I see. Well let me call up the personal manager of the Potter House. Do not move." Nagnok removed himself from the pedestal he sat on and scurried to another bank teller. They switched places and the teller that switched with Nagnok scuttled back towards Harry's position. He leapt upon the pedestal and glared at the pre-teen in front of him.

"You claim to be a Potter, do you?" the goblin sneered at Harry. "Well, we shall see about that." The goblin placed his hand on the side of the pedestal and pulled away. From the side a cabinet came out. Within the cabinet lay a wicked knife of pure silver, a rune etched bowl, and a hollow quill. "You, wizard will slice open your wrist and drain your blood within the bowl. Then with the quill shall sign the documents I provide. If you are a Potter you shall live, if not" the goblin gained an evil grin, "you shall meet your end in the goblin nation. What say you? Shall you prove yourself?"

 **"Listen to me, lose your Hierro around your wrist, I shall manipulate your Reiryoku to numb your wrist. Do not face this in fear, remain impassive and show no emotion. This is only one trial of many."** Ulquiorra soothed Harry's ruffled nerves.

'Yes, Ulquiorra, my Hierro is gone, my wrist is numb. I am ready for this trail.' Harry looked at the goblin with fire in his eyes. Without words Harry slashed his wrist with the wicked blade. As the bowl filled with blood the runes glowed green with Harry's Reiatsu. His blood, from crimson to emerald it turned. Harry's wrist glowed green from Reiatsu as it healed rapidly, leaving not a trace of an incision nor scar. "How is that, Master Goblin?" Harry asked this respectfully though internally slightly joyous at the look of absolute shock on the face of a hardened warrior.

Though shock turned to respect as he eyed the young human, "Very well," he said. "Dip that quill within your blood and sign this registry of House Potter and I will have your key, should the ink remain and not fade that is." The goblin watched as Harry deftly took the quill, let it soak in the emerald ink, and with his left hand sign the Potter registry. The emerald ink flashed blue with ambient Reishi and sealed itself onto the paper, and emerald became black. "I shall return momentarily, Mister Potter."

'Well that went far better than I had expected.' Harry thought quickly.

Ulquiorra replied to the adolescent boy, **"You did well; it seems that you have money to your name. Be careful as not to fall into the lust of gold. You've passed the first of many trials but many more wait for you."**

The Goblin returns and within his hand he holds a key. This key is the key which is then handed to Harry. "Mister Potter, here is the key to your vault. Keep it close and keep it safe. I am the Potter account manager. My name is Magnus Silverfist. Allow me to escort you to your vault, Mister Potter."

Harry once again bowed. In his eyes show the gratitude and respect for the goblin. "Thank you Master Silverfist, I would very much appreciate your help with my vault." Harry decidedly followed Magnus behind the doors he saw the two blondes travel through. He climbed into a cart. For the next five minutes Harry recalls very few details of the numerous twists and turns that led deeper into the caverns of the Bank sped past. Soon they come to a complete halt and dismount from the cart.

"Key please Mister Potter." Silverfist asked in a demanding tone. Harry handed the goblin his key and waited patiently as Silverfist opened the vault. The door slowly opened revealing mountains of gold, silver, and bronze. Harry looked upon the money with awe. Unsteady were his feet as he stepped towards the mound of gold. Without thinking the nihilistic boy took out the messenger bag and filled a pocket, adjacent to the gold wrapped parcel, with as much gold as the "magically expanded" bag could hold. To harry this did not leave a single dent within his new found monetary wealth.

"Master Silverfist, may we go now? I believe I have more than enough." The unemotional boy nodded to the goblin and the made quick the return trip to the main gallery of Gringotts. Bowing once more Harry replaced his Façade and made his farewells with the Potter Account Manager.

After leaving Gringotts the callous boy wandered aimlessly until he found himself alone with his thoughts whilst facing a dead end in an offshoot alleyway. 'Ulquiorra, thank you, for without you I would not have been able to deal with this wizarding populace, this trash of existence; you have taught me much and I am grateful.'

Ulquiorra alone as protector of Harry's mind and soul spoke, **"Harry, in our existence we may not understand emotion as others do, we may seek out truth in this desolate world. I hope to learn the alongside you applications of our Reiryoku in ways that have not been seen before."** Ulquiorra stood within his station of guardianship and stretched, if only to move for a time.

" _CLICK."_ A cylindrical metallic barrel was pressed against the backside of Harry's head. "Now you are going to tell me why you picked up that bag. Or you won't live longer than then next five minutes. So, are you going to talk?"

 **I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate any review be it on the story or my terrible grammar. I have a poll set up on where to put Harry in Hogwarts. This poll will last for the next two to four chapters. I again hope you enjoyed it and hope you review it.**

 **Thanks,**

 **-Raiba**


	4. In Search of the Heart ch 4

**Well I am back; here is another chapter of In Search of the Heart.**

 **I do not own any of the T.V. shows, books, or movies mentioned. I do however own some of the ideas, not all, if I or you find that I have something similar to another author, please let me know so I can give credit where credit is due.**

 **Please read and review,**

 **Raiba.**

Eyes marginally widened, though to the untrained eye nothing seems to have changed. Harry stood still, not understanding how just any man could sneak up upon him. 'Ulquiorra! How? I can sense every being in this magical alley, and yet I cannot sense this man. What is he?' Harry questioned Ulquiorra.

 **"** **A man that can hide his presence from even Pesquisa, how interesting, perhaps there may be worthy adversaries for you to surpass."** Ulquiorra spoke more to himself rather than to Harry. **"** **Humph, this trash should never dare threaten you. Remove this insolence yourself, or I will take control. You have a minute to deal with this trash."** Harry could feel the cold glare Ulquiorra sent throughout his mind. Quickly accepting what Ulquiorra said Harry decided to put his training to good use.

"You've got four minutes and thirty seconds left." The man said evenly. Harry subtly shifted his weight in preparation to turn around. "I wouldn't try that if I were you." The man spoke with a slight mirth in his voice.

Not taking the man's advice Harry continued his action and quickly spun around. Harry was successful in grabbing the weapon, a military issue Webley Mark VI, with his left hand. As he started moving his right hand to punch the man his arm was grabbed and snapped in twine at the elbow. Harry screamed at the unexpected pain. The next realization that came to Harry was that he is face down on the ground, the man's knee in his back, and the revolver once again at his head. This sequence lasted les than three seconds.

"I told you not to try it." The man's voice lost all mirth.

Suddenly an oppressive aura rained upon the alleyway, many witches and wizards lost consciousness, the mystery man however did not blink. The man felt as if he were going to die millions of times over, alone, and forgotten but it seemed to not faze him.

"A neat trick you have there, but I don't do possessions. Stop controlling the boy." The man slapped a piece of paper with sealing runes on it to the back of Harry's head, locking away Ulquiorra within Harry's soul. "Now, I'm going to get off of you, try anything and you'll have a hole where your kneecap should be." Just as he said, the man removed his knee from Harry's back and stood up. He took five steps back, held his gun ready, and tensed for the slightest unauthorized movement from the young boy. "Get up, nice and slowly." The man watched as the boy used his left hand to support himself as he stood upright.

Harry winced as his regeneration kicked in. His arm reset and mended itself. While useful his regeneration was almost as painful as the original injury. Flicking his arm once, twice, and a third time, Harry finished his examination of his arm, to which he found satisfactory. He examined the mysterious stranger that single handedly beat him. It is the man that left the bag on that table. He stands at one hundred and eighty three centimeters in height. He wears a long navy blue Royal Air Force great coat with a sky blue dress shirt underneath. On his right hand a silver watch and his left sports a leather strap concealing some sort of object. Navy blue slacks with a brown belt and holster, brown suspenders, and tan boots complete his attire.

"You're a bit young for me, come back in ten to fifteen years. Now if you're done checking me out I believe you have some explaining to do. Follow me, I've got somewhere safe for you to talk." said the man in a suave manner.

"And pray tell why I should follow you anywhere." asked Harry defiantly.

The man replied sternly "Well if you want to be dragged there and forced to tell, I've nothing wrong with that, or you can follow peaceably and not cause a headache for myself."

'Ulquiorra, can you hear me?' Harry waited for a response from his partner. 'Damn, no response.' He looked at the man impassively. "Well you leave me with my hands tied. Very well I shall follow you"

"Good, well, let us get out of this alleyway." The man led Harry out of the alley and with the boy in tow he gracefully navigated through the crowds of Diagon Ally. Once again Harry noticed that the man drew no attention from the witches and wizards they passed. They moved out of the Ally and passed the Leakey Cauldron and stopped in front of a black van with tinted windows.

"Well, get in." The enigma in sight of Harry said as he opened a side panel to the van.

"Really? Are you sure you're not some sort of pedophile." The emotionless way Harry said this threw the man for a loop as he was not jesting or being serious. "Whatever, let's leave."

"Get comfortable, this ride is going to take about three hours. Oh the name's Jack Harkness by the way." Jack pulled himself into the driver's seat and started the engine, he looked into the rearview mirror to see that the "Boy" was passively looking at all of the computerized equipment with a slightly concealed interest.

Harry took a seat whilst examining the technology within the van; computer consoles, a radar like GPS unit, and even a police scanner by the looks of it. 'Humph, interesting as all of this is, most of it looks outdated while the others look as, if not more, advanced than the most advanced systems. I should practice Jinzen, perhaps I can reach Ulquiorra.' Harry relaxed himself and let his mind focus on reaching out to Ulquiorra.

As the van moved towards its destination Jack looks back to see Harry in a relaxed state, he sighs as his face darkens as he thinks upon his long past, wishing to fight alongside his old team. 'I will not get Gwen involved again, she has her own life and deserves her rest.' Shaking his head he looks back again to Harry. 'Why must I always find the dangerous ones?' Continuing to drive Jack finally sees the pillar where the so called "Scenic Route" used to be. 'I hope that Quantum Time Reset Stabilizer set in properly, if not I am in for one hell of a cleaning day.' Jack continued to drive until he sees the wharf that acts as the entrance. "Oi wake up, we're here!"

Harry opens his eyes in an uncertain manner. "So where are we?"

"We, my young companion are in Cardiff." Jack says quickly. "Well, let's get inside, shall we."

"Again you leave me no choice." Harry sighed. 'Ulquiorra, it is to bad you cannot hear me nor I you, I am in need of your advice.' Smoothly removing himself from the van Harry follows Jack into the wharf.

"I hope everything has set properly this time." Jack moves behind the desk and hits a button on the underside of its cocobolo body. When the button was pressed the wall behind Jack moved to the right and furthermore a cog-like door opens slowly to the left of the now hidden wall. "Good, it seems to have fixed itself nicely. Follow me." Jack led Harry whose eyes widened as he stepped down a flight of stairs into a large circular room, the antechamber was filled with computers, a large cylindrical device that rose from the ground and into the massive ceiling, a medical station and morgue is located on a platform lower than the HUB of computers. "Welcome to Torchwood Three, this is probably the most dangerous place on earth and maybe the safest. Well mostly, well may have been blown up, twice, and infiltrated more, anyway it is still my safe place." Jack looked pleased with the fish like expression on the boy's face. "And I thought nothing could surprise you, well, follow me to my office. We can speak there."

"OK." Harry followed in awe as his nihilistic personality was overlaid by absolute curiosity of a child. Composing himself as he sat in a rather comfortable chair in Jack's office, the cold face of the nihilistic child sat before the man. "What is it you wanted to speak with me about that is so vastly important that you had to caravan to Cardiff with me?"

Jack looked at the boy, "I brought you here because I knew your father for one, two you were able to see right through my perception filter as if I had one, and three you stole and bonded with an immensely dangerous artifact that was meant to be picked up by an associate of mine. Oh and one more thing, you are not entirely human, yes you are a wizard, I know, but you are more than that, you have the blood of an alien running through your veins and you have a deep connection with the spiritual realm."

"If you know my father than you know who I am right?" Harry asked this in a sincere but cold tone. "Yes I know I have an odd connection with the spirit world and would rather you not have sealed off my companion like you did."

"Sure if you can call that thing, that Hollow, a companion, then sure. But yes, Harry, I know who you are." Taken aback by the use of his name Harry flinched when he realized that Jack knows about Ulquiorra. "Look Harry I used to be a friend of your Father, James. You have your mother's vibrant intelligent eyes. She could not stand me, damn near hatted me I'd say. I am not here to question you connection to that hollow, but I do want to help you. You were in that Diagon Alley to shop for your Hogwarts supplies, no?" With a nod of his head, Jack continued "Well in that case I want you to know that I cannot do anything about your theft, the object within called out to you, if so I would be a fool to take it back. The object within is a sealed box, I have no idea what is inside but it could be from the technological golden age before the end of the universe or a mineral from the first explosion, "the Big Bang". I want to help you but to do so you must help me."

"Wait, are you telling me you left a potentially destructive "thing" in the open where anyone could get to it. And furthermore why should I stay and let you help me, I am going to this school because it interest me and could be enlightening, I want to learn, why should I trust you?" Harry without the connection to Ulquiorra started to lose control over his emotions, years of pent up anger, sadness, hope, joy, fear, and so many more started to bubble away and rise to the surface all at once. Jack leaned over and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry jerked his head up and pulled away. Jack having witnessed child abuse in the past sees immediately the signs of fear and sadness within Harry's eyes. He drops his hand and looks at Harry with a fatherly gaze.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I want you to learn how to live a life not of a hollow but a man, you may not be entirely human but you live a life full of repression, without your connection to this spirit you lose your first real companion don't you. However I want you to release it all, all of your emotion, let it all go, vent, rage, focus your emotion and let yourself grow stronger by it." Emerald eyes peered into brown and the bottled emotion came flooding out . Harry for the first time in years cried. He cried for his life, his pain, he cried for his future uncertain and clouded, he cried for hope that he may have found someone else to trust. The child grabbed Jack and cried into his shoulder. Jack held the boy in a fatherly way as to comfort him. Slowly the crying stopped and Harry's breathing slowed into a light snore. Jack picked up the sleeping child and brought him to a side room where a bed was lined against the wall. He laid Harry down and covered him with a light blanket before walking out of the room.

"This has been a stressful day." Jack muttered softly to himself.

It was only a few hours later when Harry awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. 'Well it seems I finally cracked, it is time to pull myself together.' Harry looked around and saw he was alone in a dull steel grey room with plain walls and a chair and desk to the side. He swung his feet from the bed and approached the door, it opened automatically and Harry walked into Jack's office where he saw the man on a computer typing away at a furious pace.

"I see you are awake, I actually expected you to be out for a few more hours." Jack said from behind the computer. "Well, how do feel now that you are not repressing so much raw emotion."

Harry thought before he spoke calmly and coolly, "I feel as well as I can be, I am well rested, and my mind is clear. I do however have one inquiry. Why was I really brought here? You did not lie to me earlier and for that I am grateful but you did not speak the whole truth."

Jack sighed, "Well you caught on faster then I thought you might. I know you are intelligent, young, inexperienced, and are in need of proper training in your arts. I have just got back from recently running away from my duties, a dear friend of mine died last year during that terrible 4,5,6 incident."

Harry looked at him confused, "Are you speaking about when all of the children, even myself, were controlled autonomously and had no way to act or defend ourselves?"

"Yes that is the incident I am referring to. However a friend of my, a Doctor if you will, helped me get out of my depression. I left my new friend and cam back home. My team, all but one, is dead and the one who remains has a life of her own. I cannot bring her back into my chaos, nor will I try. I told myself I would stay alone and not get others involved in my war. But this is not my war, this is a war that involves the whole world. The Twenty-First century is when Earth become noticed, I need to protect this world from alien threats until this planet can survive. Your father was a part of my organization, Torchwood. Your mother on the other hand was an associate of a rival organization called U.N.I.T., this world needs my help and the help of my organization. I want to offer you training in the non-magical world as well as the magical society." Jack proceeds to open a drawer and pull out a red laptop, with a stylized black T made of hexagons on the face cover. "I want you to take this laptop, it was created in our lab with help of your Father, Mother, and a few of my former lab monkeys. It is a Grimoire of the collective knowledge in the wizarding world and the non-magical communities. It was created to be slightly psychic and will only allow access to your current understanding, it will learn you as you learn it. I am giving this to you under one condition."

Harry looked at the man passively, "What is your condition?"

"When you turn of the age twenty-one or before, if you so choose," Jack spoke with serious tone. "I want you to join Torchwood."

 **And I am done, Raiba here. I am so sorry about the long wait. I have been working to get a 30 on my ACT and had to get a new computer.**

 **First things first, yes I did indeed add Torchwood and Unit as a side crossover, I do have future plans for them, I added these because it adds something to the wizarding world and the spiritual realm I have not seen nor will they expect, all things have a purpose in my story. So I ask that you please review this, be it good or bad. What should I work on and what do you think and believe. I will read each and I might start to respond at the start of my chapters.**

 **Anyway, I bid thee adieu.**

 **Thanks, Raiba.**


End file.
